The Super Hetalia Nations Super Show!
by Mrs. Luigi Vargas
Summary: Fail title is fail. A while ago, multiple nations stumbled upon the Mushroom Kingdom and its territories. These are some of their wacky adventures. Minimum of 1, maximum of 2 OCs per chapter. No pairings.


_Plumber's Log, #1776: We arrived in the thirteen mushroom colonies at the urgent request of the great General George Washingtoad and went straight to his headquarters in the icy Valley Forge. (_A/N Germany: "This sounds familiar…" America: "Yeah, this is givin' me deja vu-" Sabrina: "Shush!")

"I cannot tell a lie; things are terrible here," George Washingtoad said to Sabrina, Fiona, and Germany as they conversed in his tent.

"Yeah dude, it's freezing cold and I think your stove's runnin' out of heat!" America exclaimed from his position in front of the wooden stove.

Washingtoad ignored him. "We are fighting to save our new nation and bring freedom to all mushrooms." America perked up a little at this.

"Freedom for all mushrooms," Fiona commented, "I like it!"

"And I won't stand for it. It's revolting!"

As America backed away (almost knocking over Germany in the process) Washingtoad explained. "It's Redcoat Koopa, leader of the Koopish Army!"

America resisted the urge to laugh hysterically.

"You might as well surrender, Washingtoad. You don't have a chance!" Koopa boasted.

America sunk into a fighting stance. "Get outta here, Redcoat! We'll never surrender!"

"Oh really?" Koopa smirked. "Flurrie, you stupid snowball! Gimmie my"-his voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper-"ice scepter!"

Flurrie ran in with said ice scepter, which also happened to stab Koopa.

"Oops!"

Koopa went flying in the air and came crashing down. Koopa glared at Flurrie and snatched the ice scepter.

"Now chill out," Koopa told America as he blasted the nation with the ice scepter. Within moments, America was encased in a block of ice.

Sabrina reacted first. "You turn my friend into an ice cube, I'm gonna defrost your head!" Koopa responded by freezing her too.

"Mein gott! America and Sabrina are frozen solid!" Germany stated in disbelief.

"Unfreeze them Redcoat, before I call my army!" Washingtoad declared.

"Army?" Koopa asked, "What army? You mean those idiotic ice blocks?" He opened the tent flap to reveal every one of the army men encased in a block of ice much like America and Sabrina's prisons.

"You're wicked and depraved, Koopa!" Fiona retaliated.

America said something, but the ice wall impaired his speech. "Huh? What did he say?" Koopa asked, confused.

Germany sighed. "He said that when he and the soldiers thaw out, they're going to throw your tea in the harbor."

Koopa laughed. "Silly plumber, by the time Washingtoad's army thaws out, _my_ army would have crushed the mushroom rebellion!" Koopa pointed his scepter at the rest of the gang. "So be cool," he said, and then turned all of them into ice cubes. Koopa laughed as he walked out of the tent and left the Mushroom camp.

* * *

'I can't break Koopa's icy spell; I can't even walk!' America thought to himself as he struggled to move. The ice cube surrounding him wobbled around, but didn't give way. When America tries to hit his head to try to break the top, he abruptly fell over and bounced right back upright. He tried jumping again; he ended up moving forward a small distance.

'But it looks like I can jump!'

America hopped all the way across the tent to the wooden stove, which was still warm. He mustered all of his strength to leap onto the top of it. The ice began to melt.

'Yes! The heat from the stove is melting the ice!' he realized, grinning.

Soon, the ice became weak enough for America to break it with one push from his arms. Unfortunately, since he was standing on the stove…

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Hot hot hot hot!"

America quickly submerged his feet in a nearby bucket to cool them off. "Phew…free at last," America sighed." He stepped out of the bucket. "Now to unfreeze my fellow revolutionaries!" He declared, walking over to a frozen Germany. America bent over to pick him up so he could bring him over to the stove.

America grunted as he picked up Germany's ice cube with a little bit of trouble. He struggled to regain his balance, almost dropping Germany. "Ungh…Soon as Germany's unfrozen, he's goin' on a diet!" He groaned to himself.

'Diet? I'm not the one who needs the diet,' Germany remarked to himself, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

Suddenly, America, backing towards the stove, slipped on some water and fell. Germany ended up flying through the air, hitting the top of the tent, and ricocheting back towards the rest of the frozen group. They collided with a bang. The impact started the melting of the other ice cubes. However, General Washingtoad, still in his ice prison, was sent sliding past America and out of the tent.

"Oh no, the General!" Fiona exclaimed. Sabrina and Germany quickly broke their ice prisons and ran out of the tent after the General.

"Help!"

Sabrina stopped running and pulling out a plumber's helper (aka a plunger) with rope attached to it threw it at Washingtoad's ice block. It stuck.

"If this is taken care of, then I'm going to go back and help your sister out of the ice," Germany said as he took a step to leave.

"Uh…Germany?" Sabrina started. Germany turned to face her. "You should probably move your foot…"

Germany's brow furrowed. "Why should I move my-yeeeaaargh!?"

As it turned out, Germany had stepped into the coil of rope that was connected to the plunger. Therefore, when the rope wound down, it (somehow) attached itself to his leg. Germany screamed as he was pulled across the snow, Sabrina running behind, switching between reassuring Germany and yelling apologies.

Back at the tent, America finished helping Fiona out of the ice. Upon hearing Germany's yelling, they rushed outside to see the commotion. They spotted Germany and Sabrina.

"HAHAHAHAHA-ow!" America glared at Fiona. "What was that for?!"

Fiona glared back. "Be nice. Would you rather that be you?"

America blinked, and then ran out after her as she ran after Sabrina.

Meanwhile, Germany continued to be dragged across the snow, ice and occasional log until General Washingtoad hit a snow bank and finally stopped. Germany, still going, crashed into Washingtoad, freeing him in the resulting explosion.

The snow settled, and Germany and Washingtoad were left covered in snow. Germany brushed some off of himself with a wince. "Ohh…my aching…"

"No time for pain my boy," Washingtoad responded, as Sabrina, America, and Fiona caught up to them, "History awaits. We've got to hurry and free my army."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Koopa's camp…_

A Koopa soldier walked back and forth in front of a tent with a red curtain covering the entrance. This tent happened to be the tent of Redcoat Koopa himself as he exited it with his 'assistant', Flurrie. Koopa looked around. "It's not morning yet? Why isn't it morning?"

"Ah…it's only midnight, exalted leader," Flurrie responded while clutching Koopa's hat. "Have patience."

"Patience is for pipsqueaks," Koopa declared, snatching his hat, "Like you." Koopa placed his hat on his head, spinning it around. "We attack **now**!"

"In the dark?" Flurrie nervously questioned.

Koopa started to walk away, but he tripped and fell on his back, his hat covering his face. Flurrie rushed over to remove it. Koopa lifted his head and turned to Flurrie.

"Dark is a lousy idea and you shouldn't have had it. We'll wait till dawn."

* * *

_Back at the Mushroom camp…_

Fiona reached into her pocket and took out the spare Fire Flower she usually carried around and gave it to Sabrina.

"Fire Flower for fire power, Sabrina!" She said with a wink.

Sabrina smiled back and took the flower. She absorbed its powers and with a snap of her fingers, created a fireball. It decided to fly away when she went to grab it though.

"Hey, come back here fireball!"

It floated near America, who jumped up and caught it. "I got it!" he called out. He loosened his grip just a little bit, and it slipped out of his grasp. "I had it…"

It moved toward Germany, who held out his hands for it to rest on. "Uh…you're a nice fellow, aren't you?" He murmured, slightly nervous. He _was_ holding fire, after all. With a breath, he blew it towards a frozen soldier. The fireball swirled around the soldier and melted the ice.

"It's going to take hours to unfreeze all your army," Sabrina informed General Washingtoad.

"And Redcoat Koopa attacks at dawn. Someone must warn the citizen mushrooms."

"And that someone can ride this nag," Fiona added, gesturing to the horse.

Sabrina nodded. "Germany, you go! I gotta stay and defrost General Washingtoad's army!"

"Yeah Germany, it's up to you?" America continued.

"What? Why me?"

"Why _not_ you?" Sabrina argued. "You're capable."

"Well wouldn't it make more sense for America to go?" Germany asked.

"I can't go, I'm a soldier!"

Germany's eye twitched.

"Are you a patriot or a coward?" Washingtoad challenged.

"Well, actually I'm-yipes!" The horse had used its tail to grab hold of Germany, pick him up, and drop him on the saddle, speeding off.

"Good luck Germany!" Fiona and Sabrina called, while America started snickering. Fiona just rolled her eyes at that as Sabrina went back to thawing the soldiers.

* * *

"Mein gott! Why does this keep happening to me?" Germany muttered as he rode the horse down the trail. He sighed "Oh well." Germany took a deep breath.

"THE KOOPAS ARE COMING! THE KOOPAS ARE COMING!"

Germany yelled his warning out as he rode through the first of many towns at record speed. However, soon it became apparent that he had followers.

"Beezos…" Sure enough, four of them were trailing him. Germany's horse sped up to avoid them (Germany almost fell off the saddle, it was so abrupt), and Germany directed it into the woods.

'We'll lose them there,' he thought. Unluckily, Germany was so focused in looking behind him that he failed to notice the large branch in his way. It caught him in the chest and he fell off his horse only to be caught…by the Beezos.

'Scheiße! I've been taken prisoner and the Redcoats can still attack without warning!'

* * *

_Let's check up on the rest of the gang, shall we?_

Fiona and Washingtoad watched as Sabrina melted yet another soldier. America was off to the side, chatting with the soldiers already freed.

Sabrina exhaled. "Thawing frozen soldiers is tougher than thawing frozen pipes!"

Fiona looked at the sky. "It's almost dawn! Redcoat Koopa is going to attack, and Germany still isn't back!"

America looked up from his chat and pointed. "Dudes! There's his horse!"

Germany's horse was trotting up to them.

"But where's Germany?" Sabrina asked.

General Washingtoad walked up to the horse and read the note that was attached to its saddle. "General Redcoat Koopa has captured your friend. He demands our immediate surrender, or else-"

"We gotta attack Koopa now!" Sabrina declared.

The general thought about it. "You've only unfrozen a few of my minutemen mushroom soldiers. We're hopelessly outnumbered."

"Unless…" America started.

"Unless?" Everyone echoed.

"Unless we surprise Redcoat Koopa, and attack from behind!"

"That means crossing the Delawide River," Washingtoad remarked

"It's never been done in winter," Fiona added.

"We're gonna do it," Sabrina decided.

"For liberty and freedom, for the thirteen mushroom colonies, for Germany!" she and America cheered.

* * *

_Back to Koopa's camp…yay…_

Koopa was standing over Germany, who was sitting on a stool with his head and hands in a wooden pillory.

"You've fixed your last faucet, you revolutionary pipesqueak!"

Germany scoffed. "Wait until General Washingtoad and America get here!"

"Your friend America is going down the drain for good! And so are the thirteen colonies! Is my Redcoat army ready?" Koopa asked, turning around.

"All ready in front, exalted one. But what if General Washingtoad sneaks up from behind?" Flurrie commented.

"Behind? Fool! The Delawide River is behind us! No one can cross the Delawide in this weather!"

As Koopa and Flurrie had their little discussion, Germany let his mind wander. 'Pipesqueak…that's referring to pipes…which is related to plumbing…gott verdammt! Honestly, does helping to fix one pipe in the castle automatically make us plumbers? We didn't even do anything, we just handed Sabrina the tools! Ugh…'

* * *

…_now back to the-wait, the setting changed! It's the Delawide River! Yay, somewhere different!_

Fiona, America, Sabrina (without her fire powers), and the few melted minutemen were rowing their bathtub boat (America: "Really dudes? A bathtub?" Fiona: "Like you have anything better!"). Washingtoad was at the bow, and the horse was just along for the ride.

"Land ahead!" Washingtoad announced. "Row harder!"

"Sorry General Washingtoad, we're stuck in the ice!"

"Anybody got any ideas?"

"Yeah, we'll let George do it!" Sabrina said. She took something out of her pocket. "Here General Washingtoad, here's a gold coin!"

"What's this for?" Washingtoad inquired.

"Throw it across the river, General!" He threw the coin out of sight. "First one who gets to that gold coin gets to keep it!" Sabrina yelled.

As predicted, everyone in the boat started rowing like their lives depended on it. Even the horse picked up an oar and joined in.

* * *

…_Koopa's camp…_

"You call yourself an army, you miserable misfits?" Koopa growled as he looked at the Redcoat Koopa Army.

"Why am I cursed with such incompetence?!" he bellowed.

"Uh, I don't know, magnificent mentor. Why?" Flurrie answered.

Just then, an object flew through the air and bounced off Koopa's nose. "Ow! Hey, who threw that gold coin?"

"Maybe in was one of _them_," Flurrie tugged on Koopa's coat and pointed behind him. Koopa turned around. "Wha-!"

There, on top of the hill, was General Washingtoad, the minutemen, and the rest of the gang.

"General Washingtoad!" Koopa panicked.

Washingtoad unsheathed his sword. "At your service scoundrel! Give us Koopa, or give us death!"

With that, the minutemen pushed the bathtub down the hill, with General Washingtoad, Sabrina, and America still in it.

Koopa (and Flurrie) started to run away. "Redcoated Koopa Troopas! Stop those mushrooms!"

Three soldiers ran up to meet the bathtub-sled, but they ended up being run over. The sled continued its course, and Koopa was still running from it. He ran past Germany, and the sled followed, hitting the pillory. Germany flew high in the air and landed on some unsuspecting Koopa Troopas, putting them out of commission.

Meanwhile, Koopa literally kicked the Troopas manning the cannons away and fired a Ba-bomb at the sled. America saw it coming and pointed to the rather large, U-shaped pipe sitting in the sled. Sabrina understood and held it up for the bomb to go through and travel in the other direction. It soared back into the cannon, where it exploded, with Koopa right next to it. The soot covered reptile yelled with rage.

Also, Fiona and the minutemen were skiing down the same will using pipes as skis, dodging the bombs that were also being fired at them.

The sled slid through the camp, running into a tent or to and startling the Troopas still inside them. At last, it stopped, right next to a random but convenient patch of grass. Sabrina and America jumped out of the sled, America to go help Germany fight and Sabrina to reach her hand in the grass and pull out a convenient Fire Flower, which she promptly used.

Fiona and a minuteman were about to be ambushed by some redcoats. Sabrina threw a fireball at a nearby snow bank, melting it and trapping the redcoats underneath the slush.

Flurrie ran to get the ice scepter, and gave it to Koopa. Just then, a fireball came and hit Koopa's hand, causing him to throw the scepter up into the air. "My ice scepter! Flurrie, get it quick!"

Flurrie ran after it. After Koopa's outburst, Fiona's attention found the scepter as well. "Quick, someone! The scepter!" she alerted them.

"On it!" "Right!" America and Germany ran towards where the scepter was going to land. America got there before Germany, and dived for it. He and Flurrie grabbed it at the exact same time.

"Let go!"

"Lemmie have it, you little snowball!" America shot back. Eventually, Flurrie yanked it out of America's grasp. He then proceeded to bop America on the head with it. Germany, who had looped around them and was now standing behind Flurrie, tackled him into the snow pile. America joined him, and it was a 2-on-1 scuffle.

A short while later, the Nation's heads popped out of the snow pile. America held up the ice scepter. "I got it!"

"Not for long, you faucet freak!" Koopa charged at them.

General Washingtoad trailed him. "Divided we stand, together we fall," he stated, tackling Koopa to the ground. Washingtoad stood atop Koopa triumphantly.

"Catch dude!" America tossed the ice scepter to Sabrina as he and Germany got out of the snow.

Sabrina aimed the scepter at the redcoats. "Pasta Power, do your stuff!"

'Pasta Power?' Germany repeated. "Really?'

Sabrina froze most of the soldiers, and then she gave the scepter to Germany to finish them off. After that was done, he lobbed it to America, who had the honor of encasing General Redcoat Koopa and Flurrie in blocks of ice.

* * *

…_Mushroom…camp…for the last time! Bye! *runs off*_

All of the now unfrozen soldiers were assembled in front of General George Washingtoad, who was reading the document he had made.

"As father of…ah…ah…ah…achoo!" He blew his nose, everyone flinching at the sound.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fiona asked the general.

"Just a little cold…"

"Could you be more specific, General?"

"It's a…constitutional thing."

"Oh…"

All of the soldiers felt bad for their general. One soldier laughed. But he shut up when everyone glared at him, making him embarrassed.

"As father of the thirteen mushroom colonies, I proclaim America, Sabrina, and Germany, official uncles, and aunt, of our country." He read. Washingtoad looked up. "But where are they?"

The three walked over to him, Germany drumming, America on the trumpet, and Sabrina on the flute, playing the new patriotic song for the newly formed nation.

* * *

**A/N: Let me explain some things:**  
**1. Sabrina and Fiona are my OCs (meaning they belong to me). If you have read my "Sabrina's Comfort" fic, then you have an idea on who they are.**  
**2. In the story, Germany briefly remembered why Koopa called he and America plumbers. I'll explain in detail: Sabrina is already a plumber, and so is Fiona to an extent. One day Germany and America were helping Sabrina fix some pipes in the castle by holding the pipes in place and handing her the tools and all that other trivial stuff. Then Koopa decided to spy on the castle in preparation for an assault where he spotted the three fixing the pipes, more specifically when America was _pretending_ to fix some of them, and he decided that they were also plumbers, and that he now hates them.**  
**3. This story is based off the episode "The Koopas are Coming! The Koopas are Coming!" which, as you can guess, is based off the Revolutionary War. Hence the Koopish Army.**

**I can do other episodes if you really like this one. Feel free to give me suggestions if you want.****  
**


End file.
